


Pervicacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [760]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is still a bastard. Tony waits for it to change.





	Pervicacious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/31/2001 for the word [pervicacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/31/pervicacious).
> 
> pervicacious  
> Refusing to change one's ideas, behavior, etc.; stubborn; obstinate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #411 What's the point?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pervicacious

Tony loved and had loved Gibbs for years, but he didn’t see the point in telling Gibbs. It wouldn’t change anything. There was no point because of rule 12. Tony personally wondered what the point of rule 12 really was, but despite the fact that he never personally followed rule 12 and Gibbs hadn’t done anything about it he knew that pervicacious Gibbs would never break that rule himself.

Gibbs had been stubbornly clinging to all the bad things that had happened to him as if he wasn’t worthy of being happy. Rule 12 was just another example of how he clung to the way his relationship with Jenny ended. It was actually a terrible rule. A lot of people met through work and made it work, but you’d never convince Gibbs of that, so Tony kept silent.

If Gibbs ever changed enough to consider breaking rule 12, Tony would be there. In the meantime, Tony did whatever he had to to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
